


Thick As Thieves

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, One Shot, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Alice is unsure how to tell her father about her relationship with Robin.





	Thick As Thieves

"Does your father know? About us, I mean." Robin asked as she lay beside Alice on a picnic blanket in the forest.

"I don't know how to tell him." Alice sighed, squeezing Robin's hand, "I don't know how he feels about unorthodox relationships."

Robin scoffed, "Our relationship is hardly unorthodox nowadays."

"Papa is old fashioned." Alice replied, "He may look young, but he's from a long time ago."

"Surely he would never push you away? You're his only child and from what you've told me, he gave up everything for you." Robin said gently.

"I think he already suspects." Alice admitted sadly, "He's been different lately. Sometimes it feels like we're strangers to one another."

"You have spent time in Wonderland, that changes a person." Robin replied.

"Have you told your mother?" Alice asked.

Robin nodded, "She's known about my preference for a long time." she said, "She's happy for us. It was her that suggested you should talk to Hook about it."

Alice shook her head, "I don't think he would understand or accept us. He raised me on tales of Princesses finding Princes, not other Princesses."

"Talk to him. Please, Alice?" Robin pleaded, "He's your father, you shouldn't have to pretend around him."

"Fine, I will." Alice sighed a little, pulling Robin into a kiss to distract herself from thoughts of her Papa's reaction.

 

\---

 

"Papa, can we talk?" Alice asked nervously, hovering a few metres from her father. They couldn't embrace or be close due to the curse of the poisoned heart, but they could talk.

"Of course, love." Hook replied, placing a bookmark in his book and slipping it into his pocket. He stood and allowed her to lead the way to a clearing away from the main camp.

"I-I-" Alice stuttered nervously, unsure where to begin.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Hook asked with worry, his ocean blue eyes fixed on her, "What is it, love?"

"I'm in a relationship. With Robin." Alice finally managed to bite out.

"That's wonderful, Alice! Who is this Robin? Will you bring him to meet me so I can test his skill with a sword in a duel?" Hook asked eagerly.

"No duels." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes at him, "I meant a specific Robin. Zelena's daughter. That Robin."

"That's even better, love. I don't need to duel her, she's a fierce lass, I've seen her in action myself." Hook replied with a pleased smile, "She's a very skilled archer."

"I don't understand." Alice said with wide eyes, "Why are you fine with this? You're three hundred years old, you're not supposed to be fine with this!"

"Fine with what, love?" Hook asked worriedly as he watched his daughter.

"With me and Robin being together. Being a couple." Alice tried to explain, "You're supposed to be horrified and push me away."

Hook laughed softly, "Alice, darling, nothing you could ever do would make me push you away." he assured, "You could kill a man and I'd help you hide the body sooner than I'd turn you in or turn from you."

"But what about good form? And all those tales of men and women living happily ever after?" Alice pushed.

"Alice, listen to me, if you are happy with Zelena's Robin then I am happy too. All I care about is your happiness, love." Hook said gently, "You forget that I have travelled to many different realms and seen many things. Two women in a relationship is by far one of the less shocking things I've encountered on my travels."

Alice smiled, her eyes wet with tears, "Thank you, Papa. I was so worried you wouldn't understand, that you wouldn't accept me for who I've become."

"You're my Alice, it's my job to understand and accept you." Hook assured, "You don't have to hide who you are from me. I may be an old pirate, but I have experimented, you know."

"What?" Alice gasped as she let out a laugh, "You must tell me that story, Papa!"

"Only if you make a pot of tea." Hook replied with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"Aye, Captain. Coming right up." Alice laughed as they walked back to the camp. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

 

\---

 

"Again!" Robin laughed as she got back to her feet, "I will get you this time."

Hook chuckled and shook his head, "You can try, lass."

Robin got back into a fighting stance and took a deep breath before she lunged with her sword.

Hook met her sword with his own and forced her back a few steps.

"Papa? Robin? Are you two dueling?" Alice's voice came from the treeline, "Papa, I said no duels!"

Hook and Robin immediately lowered their swords and stepped back from one another, both trying to hide their smiles.

"Alice, love, we were just practicing." Hook chuckled softly, "Robin's good with a bow but not so good with a sword."

"You said I was acceptable!" Robin protested with a pout.

"I'm hardly going to tell the truth to my daughter's love, am I?" Hook replied with a raised eyebrow.

Alice looked between the two of them and shook her head, "You two are going to be thick as thieves, aren't you?"

"Aye." Robin said playfully, winking at Hook before she moved forward to embrace Alice.


End file.
